Much of the advancement in contemporary computer systems and services stems from the significant increases in computing power. Hand in hand with those increases, enhanced features sets have developed designed to utilize that computing power. Conventional wisdom suggests that the more features that can be provided to a particular computer user, the better the user's experience will be.
As computers have become more powerful and capable of providing more and more features, ordinary/typical computer users has not been able to keep up with availability of features and services. User may become frustrated by the inability to navigate the myriad (sometime unending) configurations and options provided in order to achieve something useful and/or workable to their ordinary use. Many users simply don't take advantage of provided features. Some outright ignore options and features that would simplify the use of their computer system. This may occur because of user ignorance or even fear and in some instances because the user lacks experience with new features—so the user doesn't know the feature can be useful.
User frustration is felt not only with respect to the newer more powerful computer systems being offered today, but also frustration abounds with respect to their computer's interaction with the Internet. The present movement on the Internet, often referred to as Web 2.0, also subscribes to conventional thinking in that more and more features are being packed into each and every aspect of the web experience. Third party service providers can be found for almost any service—virtually no limitations have been found for the services that can be provided.
More typically, these on-line services provide very useful opportunities for the users who know how to take advantage of them—online photo management/sharing, online financial services, online marketplaces, online exchanges, web hosting, web development, dating services, social networking to name only a few. Very often these on-line services can be found for free or minimal costs. Typically, registration is the only requirement for participating in what is offered as free services. In other words, all that is required is the creation of a user name and password. Each service often attempts to outdo competitors by offering more and more options/features than their competitors.